


I'll Take Care of Everything

by Exhausted_Sloth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adult! Solangelo, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: Will comes home tired after a long day taking care of Covid-19 patients, and Nico takes care of him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 49





	I'll Take Care of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me!

Will shut the door behind him, then turned and leaned his head against the cold wood. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around.  
"Another tough day?" Nico asked, hands coming up to gently rub Will's shoulders.

"Yes." Will mumbled quietly.

"Worse than yesterday?"

"Much."

"I'm so sorry love... come sit on the couch, I'll bring you dinner. Then we can cuddle and watch TV for a while before bed, ok?"

"That sounds wonderful Nico, thank you."

"You're out there saving lives during a pandemic, Will. The least I can do is make your life a little easier when you're not at work." Nico wrapped an arm around Will's waist, and guided him over to the couch. "Just relax now, I'll take care of everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the medical professionals and essential workers who have been working during this pandemic. They're all heroes.


End file.
